A stroking mechanism is commonly used to trigger or activate any type of process when a preselected event occurs, for example, an increase in pressure to a designated value. For example, the type of device to be triggered may be an explosive to be detonated. It is particularly desirable that the mechanism activating the stroking mechanism be particularly reliable and inexpensively constructed. It will be apparent from the following description that the present invention completely fulfills these requirements.